yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Pets
Digital Pets are small handheld, keychain electronic pets. They had a wave of popularity during one chapter of the manga, and had an episode of the anime based on it. Features The pet appears in pixel form on the device screen. Its appearance and personality are dictated by and evolve according to how the owner takes care of them. Digital pets can connect with each other by touching the two metal pads at the top of the devices off each other. While connected, the pets can exchange data, interact and fight. In the manga the average lifespan of a digital pet is 21 days. The exception to this rule are the rare Black Star pets, which can be recognized by having a black star in their appearance. Black Star pets live much longer than ordinary pets and tend to be more powerful. They were believed to only exist because of a glitch. In the anime, the Black Star pets were called Gold Pets pets. They were limited edition Digital Pets, with only a few hundred sold. Each cost 50,000 yen. Appearances Manga Yugi's pet, U2 interteracted with Jonouchi's pet, Joe. Although Jonouchi's initially bullied U2, they became friends afterwards. Kujirada had a Black Star pet, Devil Master. Devil Master began to communicate with Kujirada and tried to become the master. It kept him awake at night, demanding food. Wanting better food, it set its eyes on eating other pets. When Jonouchi left Joe alone, Kujirada linked it to Devil Master, letting him eat it. Kujirada then grabbed Anzu's pet Peachy and also fed it to Devil Master. Kujirada tried to let it eat U2, but U2 was able to change into a more powerful form, similar to how Yugi can change into Dark Yugi. This was due to the exchange of data it got from when it interacted with Joe. U2 then beat up Devil Master. Anime In the anime, there was a Digital Pet competition, where the winner won a holiday to Australia. Honda took care of a pet for Miho, which he called Super Strawberry. Yugi and Jonouchi let their pets interact, same as the manga. Kujirada, who was trying to make his pet strong for the competition, swiped Peachy from Anzu and fed it to Devil Master. Jonouchi then connected Joe, which started fighting Devil Master, but ultimately got eaten. Yugi, Anzu and Miho tried telling Kujirada what he's doing is wrong. Kujirada then tried to take U2 to feed it to Devil Master, but Honda arrived. After spending three sleepless nights taking care of Super Strawberry, he connects it with Devil Master. Super Strawberry sweeps Devil Master away. Haiyama, who had been using Kujirada as his own pet, later attacked Yugi and his friends and tried to turn Honda into his new pet. This caused Dark Yugi to emerge. Dark Yugi connected U2 to Haiyama's pet. The game became a Shadow Game and the pets appeared as real beings. Using data it incorporated from a connection with Jonouchi's pet, U2 upgraded form like Dark Yugi and was able to defeat Haiyama's pet. Haiyama started whipping his pet, telling it to get up. For Haiyama's Penalty Game, he imagined the pet having about enough with his slave driver of a master and chase him. Category:Games Category:Toys